home
by Jentheninja
Summary: This is a song fic about how Mary feels about life and Marshall. The song is home by Daughtry.  Please note that i do not own the song nor the show In Plain Sight. Please review
1. Chapter 1

This is a song fic about how Mary feels about life and Marshall. The song is home by Daughtry.

Please note that i do not own the song nor the show In Plain Sight.  
>Okay just a couple things if the word is in <strong>bold<strong> it means that its the song.

If its in _italics _its a thought. Please review and let me know what i can do to make my writing better  
>.I am still new at this so i give me what u got and i will improve with your guys help. thanks :)<p>

**Home**

* * *

><p>Mary grabs a cup of coffee and heads out into the porch of her house. Mary takes a deep breath and glances out onto the street with the aura of loneliness surrounding her. <em>She can't understand when all of this happened. Brandi was out on her own. She was engaged to Peter and having her own job. She finally got her life on track. <em>_Her mother not to be out done as finally got something done about herself._

_She has her own job and place. She finally quite her drinking. She was making the effort to mother that she should have always already been, but i guess being late is better than nothing at all.  
>Her family's life's were on right on track, and finally she was not expected to be in the middle refereeing for either side.<em>

Mary exhales very slowly; however, _if she was to be completely honest with herself. She felt as she was not needed. Hell even Marshall was seeing someone right now. She felt so lonely. She could still count on Marshall being there for her...it just didn't feel the same. She was used to having him at her beck and call. _

_The pain of her loneliness was slowly getting to her and overwhelming her. The only place that seems to make the pain go away for her is... when she is with Marshall. A small smile tugs at her lips, when she starts thinking of Marshall. Marshall had the ability to heal her wounds, keep her safe, had endless knowledge of her. He was simply put, her best friend. He alone knew when to push, and when to back off. His endless chatter could put her sleep, relax her, or just plain annoy her. When She is with him, her pain became a different kind of pain. The knowledge of her missing her chance with the only person she can truly count on, this was the new kind of pain._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm staring out into the night,<strong>

**Trying to hide the pain.**

**I'm going to the place where love**

**And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.**

**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**

* * *

><p><em>Mary felt the only place she felt like herself is when she is with Marshall. The responsibility, the pain, the frustration that she feels when having to deal with her family. <em>_That makes it really hard for it to feel like home. Home is where you are supposed to feel safe, and that the people care for you. __Its not suppose to feel like a dark hole where it just takes and takes from you. __Where the people only want more, and attack you for what you are not able to give them._

_She wishes that she knew back then, what she knows now. Marshall was all that she would ever want or need. That he alone could make all the pain go away or just make it numb. He could clear away the dark clouds, and bring out the sun to shine. _Mary gives a short chuckle. _Its not like she was going to tell him any of this. She didn't want him getting any ideas that she got soft on him or anything corny like that._

Mary walks towards the t.v to see if anything was worth watching was on. The only thing worth watching was Mr and Mrs Smith. It would be an okay distraction. Though Mary's thoughts would not be over come that easily. _Its not like she regretted her life, she just wanted a little more out of it. She __was just getting tired of the simplicity of her life. Her day to day life was getting old and boring. She wanted someone she didn't have to lie to, someone she could just enjoy life with, she wanted to go to someone, and for it to feel like home._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm going home,<strong>

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old,**

**So I'm going home.**

**Well I'm going home.**

* * *

><p>The t.v started to flicker, the images were all fuzzy and the sound was going in and out. While she was lost in her own thoughts, a storm had unleashed its self causing the dish reception to wavier. Mary getting frustrated gets up and starts to hit the t.v. She only accomplish it to going out completely. <em>This storm was soo not helping her mood tonight. <em>Mary heads towards the kitchen to put away her mug of coffee in the sink. The lights start to flicker and then her electricity finally went out.

"You got to be kidding. What other things are going to go to shit tonight." Mary was slowly starting to get very aggravated with the whole situation. _First it was her mood, her thoughts, and now the whole damn world was pissing her off. _Mary heads to her bedroom to get her flashlight and get some candles to light. She just lit the last of the 5 candles in her living room, when she heard a loud bang out side her house. _It had sounded like it was coming from the front of the house. _Mary slowly reaches for her gun, that she has hidden in the right hand side drawer in her desk in the living room, and heads for the front door.

Before she can reach the door, she hears more banging. _It sounded like someone was trying to beat down her door. _She could hear someone holler something, but due to the storm she could not understand them or make out who it was. "What insane moron would come out to my house in this horrible storm" Mary slowly mutters to herself. "This had better be pretty damn important; because, if not i am going to shoot their knees out due to the mood that i am in."

Mary pulls open the door, and there was her cowboy. He was standing there is all of his glory right down to his cowboy boots, that god awful belt, and his soaked shirt, and his hair glued to his head, and best of all his cocky smirk on his face. Marshall just chuckles "Are you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to let me in" Mary laughs and brushes his comment off "You wish cowboy, come on in before you freeze to death."

* * *

><p><strong>The miles are getting longer, it seems,<strong>

**The closer I get to you.**

**I've not always been the best man or friend for you.**

**But your love remains true.**

**And I don't know why.**

**You always seem to give me another try.**

* * *

><p>Mary closes the door behind Marshall. "So why are you here Marshall. I mean after all, you came all the way here in this awful storm. Did something"...Marshall raises his hand to cut off Mary at the start of her rant. "I came all the way here, because, you seem to be a little off and depressed earlier at the office. And nothing happened today, our witness are quite for the time being." Mary looked a little stunned, but <em>she shouldn't be Marshall has always been able to read her like an open book.<em>

"Marshall you didn't have to come out all this way. You could have just called. I mean it would have been easier dork, and I am fine." Marshall shot her a look that said it all; he didn't believe a word she just said. "Mary, you been like this for a couple weeks. I have figure you would have came to me in time, but...Hell Mary, this has gone on long enough. You have been moping around the office. You barely go out anymore. Damn it, we are all worried about you." Marshall slowly runs his fingers through is still wet hair. Mary just growls "Marshall i told you, i am fine and there is nothing to talk about." Marshall just sighs. "Come on Mare, You are my best friend. You know you can talk to me about anything. I am here for you."

Mary takes a deep breath to calm herself; after all, he is just trying to help. "I know you are Marshall", _but how can i tell you that my problem is that you are no longer with me. That i want you and you are with another. _Marshall slowly stands up. "Mare you know if you ever need to talk, i will be here for you no matter what."  
>Mary gives a small smile "Yeah i know Marshall." Marshall looks like he wants to say something else, but instead he just heads for the door to leave. <em>Mary, please i don't want to leave like this just talk to me. Just let me stay.<em>

Marshall reaches the door knob and he hesitates just before he turns the knob and slowly pulls open the door. Mary's heart called to him. _Marshall don't go please i want...no i need you here with me. Marshall don't leave me. Please don't abandoned me like the rest of my family. Please stay. _Marshall takes one step outside the door.

* * *

><p><strong>...To Be Continued<strong>

Please leave comments i would love to know how to make my story better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry everyone it took me so long to get this chapter out here. There was a lot of stuff that came up at my house, my computer had kept crashing, and last i had to retype it...but i digress. Here is the chapter that u all have been waiting for. Please review and let me know what u all think. **

**This is a song fic about how Mary feels about life and Marshall. The song is home by Daughtry. Please note that i do not own the song nor the show In Plain Sight. Okay just a couple things if the word is in bold it means that its the song. If its in **_**italics **_**its a thought.**

last chapter

Marshall reaches the door knob and he hesitates just before he turns the knob and slowly pulls open the door. Mary's heart called to him. _Marshall don't go please i want...no i need you here with me. Marshall don't leave me please don't abandoned me like the rest of my family. Please stay. _Marshall takes one step outside the door.

Home

Part 2

_Marshall don't go please i want...no i need you here with me. Marshall don't leave me please don't abandoned me like the rest of my family. Please stay. _

Marshall takes one step outside the door.

Marshall turns around " Mare you know if you needed me for any reason all you have to do is call me." Mary nods because she cant trust her voice right now. Marshall looks like he want to say something else, but just shakes his head. Marshall leaves, and shuts the door firmly behind him. The sound seems to echo inside of Mary. That sound is what finally broke her last line of her defences.

Mary leans back against the wall and slides down to the floor. Broken gasps and sobs escape her as she wraps her arms around herself. Mary shoulders shake uncontrollably as her body rocks with the sobs that seem to shake her whole core. _Marshall, you should have stayed. I need you more than ever. Please, come back. Marshall why did you leave. _As each thought pounded into her, Mary's sobs grew louder until the point that she was finally broken.

**So I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old,**

A week passes and not much as changed. Marshall peeks a look at Mary, when he thinks she is not looking. Mary is struggling to handle herself at home, when she feels the most alone. At the office, Mary just goes into auto. She does her work, handles her witness, and even does her own paper work, but she was just not there. She was not into the work. The two slides of Mary were fighting.

She was at the tip of a very sharp knife. The two sides that she had to fall off; neither side had a safe place to land. Stan and Marshall were both wanting to see, when she would either fall apart or just as likely, blow up and hurt someone real bad.

It was a Monday afternoon, when Marshall came back into work from lunch he had with his girlfriend. He came in to find Mary typing and cursing furiously at her computer. Marshall casually walks over to her wondering, "_was this going to be the day when she finally goes over the edge"_. Marshall slowly walks over to Mary and without a word offers her a slice of his apple pie that he had saved from lunch. Mary looks up towards him and with out a word starts to dig into the pie goodness.

_These last couple days have been really rough on her, she has dealt with witness who never wanted to follow the rules. She wanted to be strong enough to give up Marshall. She wished that she was strong enough to stop hurting him. To be able to stop the harm she brings to everyone she cares about. She wants to be able to let him go, and let him find the happiness that he so deserves with another human being. A human who was not as broken and harmful as her. There has been a strain on her and Marshall's relationships that has made it rocky at best, but it was slowly getting back to normal. Granted it was a good start, they had a long way to go._

Mary quickly finishes up her apple pie and throws away the trash. She turns towards Marshall "thanks Marshall." She slowly smiles, _i am sorry Marshall please forgive me. _A smile tugs on Marshall's face as he gives a small wave "no problem Mary." _I forgive you Mary, i just want our friendship back the way it was._ The two Marshall's were on there way to fixing their relationship. Stan walks out of his office. "Marshall your witness ,Cody Bencomo, is having a problem coping with the Witsec rules and went AWOL. He flew back to Illinois to be with his girlfriend. who was the one that hired the thugs to kill him in the first place. I want you to go fetch him before he goes, and gets himself killed." Stan turns over to Mary. "Now Mary, I need you to head over to Dona Dizon to do a threat assessment. She believes that the is 18th Street Gang after her and her family again.

Marshall and Mary quickly rounds up their gear, and head out their separate ways to handle their witness.

flashing to Mary

Mary pulls out in her fateful car "the probe" and heads over to her witness Dona Dizon. She is do a threat assessment. The 18th Street Gang was based in Los Angeles, Western and Southern U.S., Central America. Our witness comes from Los Angeles. She came in contact with them, when the gang tried to extortion her father's company from them. The gang wanted to expand ,and her father had a shipping company that had easy access to the ocean to ship drugs to another country. Dona's father was killed, when the gang found out that he went to the police. Dona had witness the killing was put into witness protection ,as well as her husband and two kids, from that day forward.

Mary quickly shows up at her witness' door and begins to do a threat assessment.. She quickly reassures Dona; that the gang is not after her or her and her family. that their entire family is safe here in Albuquerque. She quickly heads back towards the office. Unfortunately Marshall's job was not so easy.

flashing towards Marshall

Now Marshall head to his house to grab his go bag, and head immediately to the airport to track and bring back his AWOL witness. Cody Bencomo's stupidity was going to get him killed, if Marshall couldn't arrived in time. Thankfully, the plane flight will only take 2hrs to complete.

Cody Bencomo was running back home to be with his lovely wife. the problem was he was in Witsec protection, and that his wife is the one trying to get him killed for the money that his rich father had left him in his will. She had only married Cody to get close to his family for their money. When his father had died, she got tired of the wait. She decided she was just going to kill him and get them money that way. Cody didn't believe that his darling wife was trying to kill him. It was up to Marshall to beat that info into his thick head.

A couple days later, Marshall was ready to beat his head into the wall. Everything that could have gone wrong, has gone wrong with this supposedly simple job. While Marshall was dealing with a little peace of hell, Mary was giving it. Mary was running on her last bit of sanity, Between trying to figure out how to let Marshall go, and dealing with her family, and lastly having to go to Dano Dizon's every five minutes to deal with her little problems. Well Mary simply was going to shoot the whole lot and be done with it. She was at her office dealing with a self center witness who made a living out of coning people out of their money, when she finally just snap.

"Oh for the love of God, Stan you can't believe this lying piece of shit." Mary shakes her head and points her finger at the witness who wanted to join Witsec protection. "He makes a living out of stealing money from people, and when he takes money from the wrong people then he wants a clean slate. I think we should just toss him back onto the streets, and let the them deal with him. He had no Mercy when dealing with people, why should he ask for it himself."

Stan takes a deep breath before speaking to Mary. "Now Mary I understand your feelings on this, but D.O.J wants him safe because of the people he can flip on in exchange for his safety. You don't have to like him , but its YOUR JOB to keep him safe. Am I understood on this inspector" Mary growls but finally replies with "yes, your understood loud and clear, but i still think that we should toss him out on the streets. hmm i think we should shoot him for good measure, just to be on the safe side." Mary heads over to the conference room to read their new witness into Witsec protection.

_Stan just grimaces and wishes that Marshall would hurry back with his AWOL witness. He swears that Mary gets ten times more violent when Marshall is not around. _Stan shakes his head and starts to head to his office when he has a thought. _Should i take Mary's gun from her while she deals with this witness with Marshall gone. naa she wouldn't shoot him. _Stan walks into his office and pales. _Wait she has been more violent lately, and she has stated several times that he should be shot. hmm i think it would be a good idea on the safety of the witness for me to go check on him and Mary._ Stan hurry and turns out of his office to head to the conference room, when he hears a loud noise and some swearing. Stan starts running while praying. _Please don't have her killing the witness._

_So I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

**...To Be Continued **

**author's note**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I am laying it out so the next chapter picks up and we will finally have a Marshall and Mary moment and it will be the last chapter. **


End file.
